


A Different Kind of Puzzle 4: Another Saturday Night

by Milesupshur47



Series: Getting Jiggy With It [4]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, MOUTH STUFF, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Another snapshot of the continued smutty-sweet adventures of everyone’s favorite bear and birb
Relationships: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series), Banjo/Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series)
Series: Getting Jiggy With It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Different Kind of Puzzle 4: Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another Blurb gift for a friend. She liked it, I hope you do too <3

—-

Another day out, another satisfying homecoming as Banjo shut the door behind him. As he did so, Kazooie quickly hopped out from her place in his pack and landed at the bear’s side stretching her wings. She let out a groaning caw and scratched her feet on the doormat before taking a few tired steps into the living room. 

“All that work today sure has me in need of some R&R, wouldn’t you say boo bear?”

Banjo rolled his neck on his shoulders and mimicked the groan with gritted teeth. 

“You barely had to lift a feather today, fluffer butt. I did most of the heavy lifting and climbing.”

“And I provided 100% of the moral support as always,” the bird cooed, raising her beak in a triumphant smile. “If anything I think I’m deserving of a bath. Go draw one for me would you dear?”

Were it anyone else Banjo would have snorted hot air their way and pretended he didn’t hear them. But for Kazooie instead he just smiled and strode past her patting the bird roughly on the head and ruffling her feathers. 

“Anything for you my sweet,” he cooed back and hurried down the hall before she could repay him for her tousled visage. 

Being together had the perk of friendly sniping between partners, now partners on a much deeper level than others might think. While Kazooie might be bristly and harsh on the outside, Banjo knew her as the passionate caring breegull he shared the most intimate of bonds with. As such he was able to get away with more prodding than most other people on the mountain and keep his eyes in their sockets. The perks of being her best friend, the bear mused to himself. 

While Banjo started the bath Kazooie stretched out her wings in the living room and shook some of the day’s wear off. Making her way to the couch’s side she stretched again, this time relaxing herself by going limp over the sofa arm. She absently wiggled her tail in the air as a mischievous fantasy ran through her mind. While her tail was pointed straight at the bathroom door Kazooie couldn’t help but wonder what her bear would do if he walked out at that moment. Would he tell her to quit messing around? Maybe chuckle a little and give her a small pat on the backside? Or maybe the breegull would hear the familiar clink as he undid his belt and she would feel something warm and rigid press into her folds… 

Kazooie shivered. As lovely as the thought of some afternoon delight enticed her she was in fact beat. Even if she didn’t do much of the actual “adventuring” Kazooie still felt some sympathetic stress from being on Banjo’s back all day. Their connection was strong, and watching him exert himself and carry her around had only gotten more serious as they had deepened their connection. 

“Oh honey~,” the familiar call of her favorite goofy bear echoed from down the hallway. Banjo stepped out from the bathroom door and a healthy amount of steam swished and curled at his feet. He lowered himself in an exaggerated bow, his arms stretched and pointed to the door. 

“Your crystal spring water awaits.”

She didn’t even roll her eyes; Kazooie merely smiled, hopped off the couch, and plodded towards him. As she passed she raised her nose to him with regal dignity but also traced a feathered wing beneath his chin, bidding him to follow. Banjo obliged and shut the door behind them. 

The steam rose from the tub in just the right amount, and when Kazooie dipped her feathers into the water she was pleased to find it to her liking. 

She tossed a look over her shoulder when she heard the clink of a belt and the soft whump as Banjo’s trousers hit the floor, but the copious steam obscured her perfect view. 

“Breegulls before bears,” her partner japed, urging her to take the initial dip. 

Carefully, the bird sat on the edge of the tub and slid her legs over the lip. Her eyes rolled back at the relief of the warm water enveloping her toes and then her feet, and soon Kazooie slipped the entirety of her lower body into the water with an audible sigh. She scooted into the middle of the tub and allowed some space for Banjo to follow suit after her, and the bear hummed once he adjusted himself in the pleasant warmth. 

Unconsciously, Kazooie leaned back and found her comfortable place against the bear's chest, and she closed her eyes to simply let the day melt away from her. 

“Now this is more like it. Why can’t we spend every day like this?” she said as her wings dipped below the surface of the water and began to play with the fur on Banjo’s legs. 

“Because if we did you’d turn into a withered strawberry after a while.”

She ignored his joke and continued to take her feathers along his legs, the warm water running along her wings in all the right places. 

“You know what I mean you dumb bear.”

Leaning her head back she looked up at her partner. His nose crinkled in the cutest way she thought, though she’d still never say that type of thing out loud. She had a reputation to uphold despite her bear’s notions to the contrary. 

“I...like spending time with you….like this.” The words left her beak before she even had the chance to think about what she was saying. Almost immediately she averted her gaze and began to play with the water, splashing absently and trying to pretend she was anywhere but about to be pulled into the big, fuzzy arms of a wonderful, amazing bear. 

“Well, well,” Banjo chirped and brought his paws to rest on her shoulders. He felt her tense at first but that reservation quickly faded once he began to massage his thumbs into her. She even let out a sigh. 

“And here I thought the great Kazooie was too good for soft compliments.”

She closed her eyes again and smiled. His touch made her heart flutter faster than her wings ever did when she was alone. 

“As long as you promise not to tell anyone I’ll keep saying them. But only to you,” she added, curtly. “Can’t have people thinking I’ve gone soft.”

He chuckled and his muzzle lowered to whisper in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and her beak parted ever so slightly. 

“You and I both know you’re the softest there is. In more ways than one.” He placed a kiss against her nape and began to peck and smooch his way down her shoulder in a way that had the breegull seeing stars in her eyes. 

Banjo placed a final kiss on her back and Kazooie abruptly stood and cut off his romantic assault. 

“I!” she said and stopped, the rigidity returned to her form, “have to wash my wings!”

The bear leaned back and crossed his arms, a smile curving his lips. 

“We’re already in the bath, silly bird.”

She scoffed at him but didn’t dare look into those eyes. She was a second away from losing herself already, and those big dopey blues would only worsen the impact. 

“Pfft, you know I require fresh water to preen! I can’t believe you’d think I would just sit and soak.”

He knew she was just putting on a bold face because he was already pushing her buttons. As strong willed as she was, Kazooie turned to mush at a moments notice when he was sweet on her in the slightest way. It was actually kind of adorable watching her flounder as she did. 

“By all means, preen away then.” He waved his arm and beckoned to the shower head. Kazooie harrumphed and turned the knob and a stream of crystal clear water emerged from the head. She absently began to scrub and pick at her arms all while her back was to the bear. Banjo didn’t mind; he enjoyed her from all angles and as it turned out this was the best seat in the house, behind her with her tail feathers at eye level. 

Maybe it was the way her cheeks rubbed together when she adjusted in place, two lovely mounds of crimson that enticed him with their luscious visual. Or maybe it was the way the water ran over her feathers like glistening diamonds that made his mouth water for such a treat. Either way Banjo had never repaid her the favor of tasting the scarlet fruit that was his partner’s slit. What better moment than the present to make up for lost time?

Kazooie was lost in the all encompassing warmth of the water running over her body to notice the slight ripple in the bath around her legs. She was more aware of the two hefty paws that cupped her bottom and spread her legs to expose her most intimate parts. Before she could react, a smooth, flat appendage shot out between her legs and ran over the entirety of her nethers, from the nub of her pussy to the bud of her butt. This sent a sudden shock through the breegull and Kazooie’s eyes widened at the new touch. She had felt the bear in so many ways before, be it his thick fingers or thicker member between his legs, but the wet and prehensile proboscis that lapped at her behind was unlike anything she had felt before. 

She let out a startled cry and she looked over her shoulder to see Banjo’s greedy muzzle already buried between her cheeks, working hungrily at what was soon to be a meal of quivering breegull. 

“Buh-“ she tried to formulate words but her beak wouldn’t work yet, still reeling from the shock of his initial tasting. It didn’t help that the subsequent laps of his tongue supplanted the original, adding fuel to her fire. The wet and somehow firm flat of his tongue pressed strongly against her clit and stroked backwards over her lips, pressing upwards to part them ever so slightly as it returned into his maw. 

Banjo appreciated the flavor of his lover’s vent and moreso the welcoming heat she emitted. It felt like running his tongue along a warm pie crust but soft and pliable, begging for him to stick it into the juicy core of her. He felt her tremble against his mouth and was utterly pleased when after a few more precise licks the breegull let out a low moan that only raised in pitch as he continued. 

Kazooie couldn’t handle it. She let her voice out and she could feel that stupid bear smile against her bits. Pride fueled the rational part of her mind and finally she could eke out some words if only to chastise the bear for being so good at it. 

“You pervert!”

Banjo pulled back, a slight dribble of liquid trailed off his chin. 

“You do mine whenever you’re feeling hungry,” he said grinning. 

“That’s different! This is- is...embarrassing…”

Just the thought of him gnoshing on her slit like it was a five star all you could eat buffet had her trembling...No! She shook the thought away. She couldn’t let him get the better of her like this and as such she wriggled in his grip. The bear held firm though and continued to further his placations if only so he could get his fill of her pie. 

“It’s not as if we haven’t been intimate already.”

“Yeah!” she said dismissively, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment. “But that doesn’t mean you have to put your tongue inside me though!”

He quirked a brow and Kazooie’s eyes widened. 

“N-n-now hold on-!”

“Give me a second and you won’t be able to say that anymore.”

“Banjo!”

Banjo picked her up below her thighs and turned in place with her till Kazooie was against the wall, legs spread allowing easy access to her flower. 

The bear crouched in place and prodded his nose along her thighs sending shivers up the bird’s spine. Her wings found a natural hold atop his ears but she couldn’t exactly fight the way he made her feel, and right now her sex was sweltering for release. 

“Nooooo,” she moaned, his tongue returning to lick and press against her slit. “You can’t~”

He opened his muzzle to encompass her pussy and sucked at the puffy lips. Kazooie would have shrieked if she didn’t cover her beak. 

“I can,” he said kissing gently at her lower lips, “and I will.” He kissed once more and pointed his tongue, pressed forward, and pierced her lips. It didn’t take long to snake it’s way into her passage and make the bird’s eyes roll back in her head. 

Kazzoie shuddered and quickly melted into his touch. His tongue was so long. It reached all the right areas and molded to the contours of her walls. 

While this was going on Banjo adjusted to hold her steady with one paw below her rump and lowered the other to his member standing painfully at attention. Exploring this new territory with his partner made him throb like never before and the bear began to work himself towards his own release. 

The bear’s consistent ministrations built Kazooie up to her edge. She shuddered each time his tongue stroked over her lips and over her clit, pressing inward to pierce into her passage. Each time he entered her passage she clenched around his tongue and tightened her grip around his head. While she was nervous to let him so close to the place between her legs, she could not deny the pleasure he brought her by eating her out. 

Banjo’s cock throbbed in his paw and the bear let out a groan. Kazooie herself moaned when his voice reverberated against her nethers and she began to reach a fever pitch. The bear increased his pacing on himself and his partner, lapping harder against her button and stroking faster along his member. Just before the moment of climax he rose from his spot and forced the entirety of his rod inside her. Kazooie’s eyes turned to saucers at the sudden stretch but couldn’t expect that a second later he would explode into her pussy. The pair of them grunted and moaned their ecstasy and their cries reverberated off the bathroom walls. Kazooie’s beak hung open and the haze of lust took its sweet time dissipating over the bird’s mind, all the while she felt her lover throb and pulse inside her comfortably. 

“You- you can't just spring that on me like that.” She let her wing fall to her belly to feel the bulge of him inside her.

The wet warmth that filled her insides was hotter than the water ever was and it only made her lips clench and tighten around his member. Banjo pressed into her and squished her against the wall as another thick stream squeezed from his cock and edged the breegull into another whimpering moan. 

“I didn’t want to waste it,” he said through gritted teeth. The bear gave a few more vigorous, measured thrusts to empty the last vestiges of seed inside his bird and was pleased to feel her tighten around him with another small orgasm. 

“That’s my girl.” He cradled his paw around her head and she rested against his shoulder. 

“We’re gonna have to take another bath after this,” she mumbled into his shoulder, and nibbled slightly into his skin. “If we stay in too long we’ll get pruney.”

In response, the bear stepped out of the tub, turned the water off, and walked to the door. Holding her close, Kazooie slid further down on his shaft and she could feel the trickle of cum trail out past her lips and drip down. Banjo didn’t seem to mind so long as he stayed inside her. 

They drip dried for a few moments before he carried the two of them out the bath and towards the bedroom. Kazooie saw their path and looked back at him. 

“Banjo? What about the bath? Where are we-“ he put a finger up before pressing a soft kiss against her beak. He broke away once they rounded the corner. 

“Don’t worry. We’re not done yet.”

Kazooie’s eyes widened as the door shut behind them. For a few scant moments the house was silent except for the drip of water from the bathroom and the buzzing bees retiring outside for the fireflies to take their place. Then inside the house the sound of bed springs creaked tolife followed by the voice of a fiery red breegull cooing to her ever attentive lover. 

“Oh, Banjo~”

—-


End file.
